Lo que Siempre Soñamos
by R. Sasu.Naru.Hot.s
Summary: Siempre habían anhelado muchas cosas, y ahora lo que tenían supera lo que siempre habían soñado. Ahora tenían lo que mas querían una familia.


_**Descleimer**_: esto lo saben todos, pero solo es para aclarar, los personajes son de Kishimoto-san u.u, a mí solo me gusta desvariar un poco con Naru-chan y Sasu-sexy XD.

.

.

**Lo que siempre Soñamos**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s__._

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

El sabía muy bien que ninguno de los aldeanos de la villa lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos, el era un traidor, lo sabía a la perfección, y era por ello que no se sorprendió al llegar y recibir puras miradas llenas de resentimiento y odio, pero a él eso no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Poco después de llegar a la aldea, parte de su castigo había sido ir a misiones de rango A y S, todas ellas peligrosas, pensaban que en un golpe de suerte ya no volvería vivo.

Ha! bola de ilusos si pensaban en ello como la solución a su problema, como si él fuera a ser derrotado tan fácil, el nunca les daría ese gusto.

Pero en estos momentos en verdad reconsidero esa opción, tal vez no habría sido tan mala idea haber sucumbido en una de esas misiones, ya que su actual "misión", que en ese mismo instante estaba realizando en verdad le estaba sacando de sus casillas.

Porque él era un ninja de elite y un ex -vengador, no una niñera.

Así es, ahora la hacía de "niñera", eso era un golpe bajo para su orgullo Uchiha, y es que en verdad no lo haría, claro que no, pero esto era un caso "especial", por así decirlo. Ya que eso solo lo hacía porque ese par de diablillos que tenía enfrente eran los retoños de aquel rubio revoltoso, aquel que con tanto esfuerzo le había devuelto la luz a su oscura vida.

-. Oigan niños no corran así.- gritaba el moreno, aunque como de costumbre no le hacían caso, prácticamente pasaban olímpicamente de él, esto hacia crecer cada vez mas esa venita en su frente y fruncir más de lo acostumbrado su entrecejo.

-. Pero Sasuke quiero ir a comprar algo.- dijo el más pequeño de los niños parándose en el acto.

-. Está bien.- suspiro resignado.- pero ya te dije que no me digas así Kanaru.-

-. Entonces prefieres teme?.- volvió a decir el pequeño colocando su pequeño dedito en su barbilla como acto de estar pensando.

Mientras a Sasuke le volvía a surgir esa vena, que estaba aun mas grande que hace un momento, en verdad esos mocosos pasaban mucho tiempo con Naruto.

-. Anda no te enojes, sabes que solo bromea.- dijo el otro niño, aunque aguantándose la risa por las caras que ponía el mayor.

Definitivamente, no sabía cómo lidiar con esos niños, mira que decirle a si y faltarle al respeto de esa manera a él, al gran Uchiha Sasuke, y solo pensó, que en verdad debía de querer mucho al rubio, a tal grado de soportar a sus pequeños engendros, aunque claro había otra fuerte razón para cuidar de ellos, y eso era que ese par de "angelitos" también eran suyos.

-. Si Otou-san es muy divertido hacerte enfadar.- decía entre risas en pequeño Kanaru.

-. Yo no le veo lo divertido ¬¬, mejor vamos para llegar rápido.- trato de tranquilizarse y seguir caminando.

-. Siii.- dijeron los dos pequeños emocionados.

Y comenzaron de nuevo a correr como locos, en eso se parecían mucho al su hiperactivo rubio.

Dio otro suspiro de resignación, después de todo, claro que quería a sus querubines, ellos eran su mas preciado tesoro, ellos junto con Naruto eran su vida, y estaba orgulloso de ellos, en verdad eran su viva imagen, cualquiera que los viera, no dudaría ni un instante en darse cuenta de que eran sus hijos, el mismo color de cabello, el mismo tono de piel, y esos profundos ojos azules como los de su dobe, pero claro no todo podía ser perfecto, según él, ya que ese par no solo había heredado el hermoso color cielo de los ojos de Naruto sino también su peculiar comportamiento, así es, esos niños siempre estaban alegres, llenos de energía, y con esa hiperactividad que caracterizaba al rubio, al igual que su ya distintiva sonrisa, que llenaban de luz cada día de su vida.

Nunca había sido tan feliz, aunque ese par siempre se las arreglaban para sacarlo de quicio, se preguntaba como Naruto siempre les seguía la corriente, y pues analizándolo bien, el rubio era igual que ellos. Pero aun así esa era su familia y los quería a más no poder. El siempre trataba de estar con ellos y había muchas veces que los quería entrenar aunque estuvieran pequeños( porque solo tenían 4 y 6 años), pero Naruto siempre decía que había tiempo para todo y que no quería que sus hijos crecieran traumados por ser los mejores, según el blondo ellos serian excelentes ninjas, pero todo a su debido tiempo.

Además esos pequeños no solo contaban con el cariño de sus padres, también tenían el cariño de todos los aldeanos, por que al ser hijos de Naruto, aquel que salvo la aldea y que ahora era Hokage, todos los querían, y más les valía, porque si alguno se atrevía a tocar un solo pelo de sus ángeles, se las vería muy seriamente con él.

Y precisamente ese era el asunto que lo tenía en ese lio, el Hokage se había ido a su Suna a arreglar no se qué asuntos y de ese día ya había pasado una semana, a Naruto no le gustaba dejar a sus bebes, pero era el Hokage y tenía que hacer su trabajo, lo malo del asunto era que los pequeños casi nunca se separaban tanto tiempo de él, apenas uno o dos días máximo, por ello una semana ya era demasiado para ellos, era por eso que decidió que tenía que distraer a sus retoños con algo y que mejor que llevarlos a parque de diversiones, pero viendo bien como se estaban comportando los pequeños diablillos se estaba preguntando si de verdad era buena idea.

-. Ya les dije que no corran niños, miren ya llegamos.-

-. Qué bien, quiero algo de comer.- decía Ichiru

-. No mejor hay que ir a un juego.- reclamo Kanaru

-. No mejor a comprar algo para beber-

-. No, juegos

-. No, comida

-. Juegos

-. Comida

El Uchiha mayor solo podía contemplar aquella pelea, lo más calmado que fuera, tenía que recordar que eran niños, que eran sus hijos.

-. Vaya parece que tienes problemas Uchiha-bastardo.- dijo una voz detrás de él.

-. No es algo que te interese copia-barata.- sabia a la perfección de quien se trataba, ya que no muchos se atrevían a llamarlo de esa manera.

Y al escuchar la voz del recién llegado, los pequeños dejaron de pelear, y voltearon para ver a Sai, y en momento lo fueron a abrazar.

-. Tío Sai.- decía el pequeño Kanaru abrazando al albino.

-. Hola niños.-

-. Tío Sai que haces aquí.- pregunto curioso Ichiru.

-. Pues su Otou-chan, me pidió que los cuidara, creo que no confía lo suficiente en el bastado.- decía mientras señalaba a Sasuke.

-…- el azabache no dijo nada, solo le dedico una mirada fulmínate.

-. Tío Sai no le digas así.- dijo el pequeño Kanaru y Sasuke rio con supremacía.- mejor dile teme.

Y al Uchiha mayor se le desencajo la cara otra vez.

-. Si tienes razón, le queda mejor.- tratando de no soltar la carcajada por la cara que puso Sasuke.

-. …- pero el solo lo seguía mal mirando.

-. No te enojes sabes que solo es broma, cierto?.- decía el albino.

-. Claro que si tío Sai.-

-. Otou-san siempre será Otou-san.-

-. Bueno Sasuke quita esa cara de estreñido y vamos a comer algo anda.-

-. Si otou-san, ya no te enojes vamos.- lo jalaba de la mano Ichiru.

-. Si vamos y después a los juegos.-

-. Está bien vamos.- tomo la maño que el pequeño le había dado.

Y soltó otro suspiro de resignación, se preguntaba cuantos suspiros había dado ese día, creo que eran demasiados, ya no los contaba, pero es que siempre que se enojaba, miraba las caritas son**r**ientes de sus niños, y no podía hacer nada contra aquello.

Tal vez ya se había vuelto demasiado blando, pero no le importaba, si era por sus hijos, el haría lo que fuera para verlos contentos. Y ahora tal vez la presencia de su copia barata lo ayudara con sus pequeños engendros, como les decía de cariño.

.

S&N

.

Naruto no podía dejar de mirar por la ventana y admirar la gran ciudad que estaba afuera, aunque la verdad solo posaba sus ojos sobre ella, porque sus pensamientos estaban en otro lugar, mas especifico, en Konoha y en sus niños.

Sabía muy bien que Sasuke cuidaría bien de ellos, pero lo que le preocupaba era que él nunca se habían separado por tanto tiempo, desde que nació cada uno, siempre habían estado junto a ellos, y en ese momento le dolía no estar ahí, eso ere una de las desventajas de ser el Hokage. Se suponía que solo iba a estar mínimo tres días, pero ya se la había alargado hasta una semana, lo único bueno de ese día era que por fin habían arreglado todo y pronto regresaría con su querida familia.

Si su familia, su propia familia.

Esa que siempre había soñado y que ahora la tenia, en verdad nunca pensó que el destino le diera todo eso y con creses, jamás pensó que tener a Kyuubi fuera una ventaja para formar una familia. Se sentía tan contento, primero porque sus sentimientos hacia su antiguo amigo fueron correspondidos, y posterior a eso, enterarse de que podía darle una familia, y claro poder renacer su clan.

Tener a sus dos hijos y estar con la persona que siempre había amado era más de lo que el merecía. Eso era lo que siempre pensaba y lo que siempre agradecía.

Cuando se caso con Sasuke, nunca se imagino que sería tan feliz. Y después con el nacimiento de sus adoraciones fue el doble y tiempo después el triple. Era por ello que ahora en lo único que pensaba era en regresara a villa lo más pronto posible.

Ya quería verlos.

.

S&N

.

Gracias a Kami-sama, por fin había terminado el día.

Vaya que tenían muchas energías ese par, y lo habían demostrado subiéndose a casi todos los juegos y corriendo de un lado a otro, comiendo de todo y jugando con uno que otro niño que se encontraban.

Ahora si estaban rendidos.

Era por ello que después de haber dejado a Sai, ahora se dirigían a su preciada casa.

Su casa se encontraba en el centro, por alguna razón Naruto no quiso vivir en su antigua casa que estaba en el barrio Uchiha, decía que no quería que el moreno recordara lo que había pasado cada vez que entrara a ese lugar, aunque Sasuke sabía que en parte era una excusa ya que tenia presente el miedo que Naruto le tenía a los fantasmas, a él no le importaba regresar , pero si el rubio no quería, entonces no lo obligaría, y por eso, decidieron comprar una casa en el centro, una adecuada para ellos, y sus hijos.

-. Bueno niños es hora de dormir, mañana hay que levantarse temprano.- decía el azabache entrando a la casa.

-. Pero Otou-san, todavía no es muy tarde.- reclamo el pequeño Kanaru.

-. Si tiene Otou-san, porque no nos quedamos otro rato.- esta vez apoyo Ichiru.

-. Después de todo lo que hicieron en el día, y aun no se cansan?.- Sasuke debatía con un enojo fingido.

-. No.- dijeron al unisolo.

-. Vaya aguante.-

-. Anda Otou-san, solo otro ratito.-

Los pequeños estaban poniendo una cara tierna para convencerlo, aunque el Uchiha sabía a la perfección que eso era una táctica, el rubio siempre la utilizaba con él cuando no quería darle ramen, así que ya se la sabia de memoria, pero tal vez con lo que les dijera, ya no reclamarían nada.

-. Entonces no quieren ir mañana a recibir al Hokage.-

-. Qué?.-

-. Mañana llega Otou-chan.- decía con una ligera sonrisa.

Al escuchar lo que su moreno padre decía, no pudieron evitar que sus caritas brillaran de felicidad, ya extrañaban mucho a su Otou-chan. Sasuke solo pudo sonreír ante la reacción de los pequeños.

-. A si es por eso que tienen que madrugar.- dijo por ultimo.

-. Siii

-. Vamos a ver a Otou-chan.- gritaban felices.

Y como rayos subieron para cambiarse y dirigirse a dormir, pronto Sasuke fue a verlos.

-. Ya estamos listos Otou-san.-

-. Qué bien Ichiru, y tu Kanaru?.- volteo a ver a su hijo más pequeño.

-. También Sasuke.- el moreno solo miro en reproche, a lo que el pequeño se corrigió rápido.- digo si Otou-san.- y le dio una sonrisa.

-. Bueno entonces descansen, yo mañana me encargo de despertarlos.-

-. Si, oyasuminasai Otou-san.-

-. Oyasumi.-

Y diciendo esto salió del cuarto de los pequeños y se dirigió al suyo, en verdad el también estaba feliz, ya mañana de nuevo iba a ver a su dobe, ya lo extrañaba en demasía, no le gustaba dormir hay solo en esa enorme cama, ya estaba tan acostumbrado al calor del rubio, pero por fin mañana lo vería nuevamente.

Después de cambiarse se acostó en la amplia cama, y estaba ya casi conciliando el sueño, cuando escucho que abrían la puerta del cuarto, se incorporo de inmediato en la cama, y miro hacia la puerta recién abierta, pero se tranquilizo al toparse con un par de miradas azules que tanto quería.

-. Y ahora que les pasa.- pregunto a los "invasores".

Los niños no contestaron y se aproximaron a la cama y se subieron a esta.

-. Es que…- Ichiru no sabía cómo continuar.

-. Anda termina de decirlo nii-chan.- lo animaba el otro.

-. A ver díganme.- el azabache se sentó bien en la cama.

-. Es que queremos dormir aquí contigo Otou-san.- se animo a decir el pequeño Ichiru.

El moreno mayor alzo una ceja sorprendido por las palabras dichas por su hijito.

-. Si Otou-san, es que no queremos que te sientas solo.- le añadió Kanaru.

-. También extrañas mucho a Otou-chan verdad?.-

-…- no dijo nada, acaso era tan obvio?

-. Bueno nosotros también lo extrañamos mucho, pero nosotros dormimos juntos.-

-. Y tu estas solito aquí Otou-san.- decía el mayor de sus hijitos.

-. No queremos que te sientas solito.- término de decir Kanaru.

Sasuke no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esas palabras, esos niños tan despistados, se habían dado cuenta de cómo se sentía, y estaban hay con el tratando de animarlo, vaya que ese par lo sorprendía cada día mas.

Les regalo una tierna sonrisa, una de esas que no cualquiera veía, una sonrisa que solo se las daba a su amado rubio y a sus lindos retoños, y con esta sonrisa abrazo fuertemente a los niños.

-. Eso es un sí? Otou-san.- trataban de preguntar entre el fuerte abrazo que estaban recibiendo.

-. Otou-san nos estas asfixiando.-

-. Está bien niños, al fin y al cabo esta cama es muy grande.- soltó a los pequeños

Los morenitos sonrieron a su padre y se acomodaron en la gran cama, uno en cada lado, quedando Sasuke en medio. Y así en menos de lo que se imaginaba, los pequeños habían caído a los brazos de Morfeo, el sintiendo el calor de sus niños.

Y con esa alegría en su corazón también se durmió.

.

S&N

.

Dos ninjas corrían lo mas que podían, ya había anochecido y trataban de alcanzar a un tercero, habían salido ya desde la mañana de la aldea de Suna, estaban cansados, casi todo el camino lo habían recorrido lo más veloz posible.

Y después de un rato se detuvieron casi en la entrada de la aldea.

-. Vaya Hokage-sama sí que tenía prisa.- decía el ninja un poco agitado.

-. Lo siento por haberlos traídos así-ttebayo.- se disculpaba el rubio, con su escolta.

-. No importa, sabemos que quiere ver a su familia.- respondió el otro.

-. Si, y será mejor que me de prisa.- sonreía a más no poder el de ojos azules.

-. Está bien, entonces nos retiramos Hokage-sama.- y desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

-. Claro.-

Fue lo último que dijo, y emprendió su camino hacia su casa.

.

S&N

.

Entro sin hacer ningún ruido, tratando de esconder su presencia para no despertar a nadie, ya que se suponía que llegaría hasta el día de mañana, pero era tanta la necesidad de estar con ellos que se había apresurado demasiado.

Así que lo primero que haría, era ir a ver a sus niños y ya después ir a su cuarto a recostarse ya que de verdad estaba muy cansado.

Se acerco en silencio hacia la puerta de los niños y la abrió suavemente, esperando no despertarlos. Camino lentamente hasta llegar al pie de las camas, pero grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrar ni rastro de ellos.

Que estaba pasando?

Y sus bebes?

Porque no estaban ahí?

Salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hacia el cuarto del mayor, abrió la puerta e iba a empezar a despertar al moreno, pero al ver a sus adoraciones en la cama de su padre, su corazón volvió a su lugar, y ahogo el grito que estuvo a punto de dar, y opto por quedarse ahí parado observando a las tres personas que mas quería, hay tan tranquilos y sobre todo bien.

Tranquilizo su respiración y se acerco a cada uno de los pequeños, para darles un pequeño beso en la frente, y después se inclino sobre su dormido esposo, se acerco levemente a los suaves labios del moreno y coloco los suyos sobre estos, cerrando los ojos.

En verdad los había echado de menos estar tan cerca de su azabache, extrañaba su calor, su aroma, y sobre todo aquellos labios que lo volvían loco.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, que no sintió como la mano del moreno se levantaba, la depositaba sobre su cabeza, y lo empujaba más para hacer mayor el contacto. Al sentir esto Naruto abrió los ojos y se miro en los que tenía enfrente, esos pozos negros que tanto le gustaban.

Se separaron por un momento y cada uno embozo una pequeña sonrisa, y volvieron a unir sus labios, pero esta vez en un beso más pasional, más cálido, demostrando cuanto se habían hecho falta el uno al otro, tenían ganas de aprovechar el tiempo perdido, después de unos intensos besos, se separaron de nuevo pero esta vez, por el movimiento que había hecho uno de sus aun dormidos hijos.

-. Bienvenido dobe.-

-. Gracias teme.-

Naruto se puso de nuevo de pie, pensándolo mejor ya tendrían oportunidad de estar juntos más tiempo, por ahora tal vez lo mejor era dormir, así que Naruto tomo en brazos a Kanaru, en ese espacio que quedaba, se puso Sasuke, trayendo consigo a su primogénito, de esta madera dejo espacio, para colocar al otro pequeño, y también a Naruto, así ellos quedaron en la orilla y sus niños en medio.

Le gustaba esa sensación, sentir el calor de su familia, en verdad que eso era más de lo que merecía, y estaba seguro que ambos pensaban lo mismo, pero aun así, les habían regalado otra oportunidad y esta vez no la desaprovecharían.

Porque ahora tenían algo por lo cual luchar, y ya no estarían solos, porque ahora después de tanto tiempo, tenían algo por lo que continuar.

.

_Eso era lo que siempre habían soñado._

_Su familia, lo que más les importaba._

_Y por lo que nunca se darían por vencidos._

_Porque ahora ya no era un sueño, sino su agradable realidad._

.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bien, que les pareció? o.O**_

_**Lo sé, lo sé, un poco rosa XD**_

_**Pero es que en ese tiempo que lo escribí, Kishimoto estaba haciendo sufrir mucho a Naru-chan, como para que yo viniera e hiciera lo mismo ¬¬ , así que quise hacer algo bonito para el **_

_**Bueno, espero que les allá gustado ^^**_


End file.
